


Moca in Croquetteland

by RubyTreasure



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, moca literally just buys croquettes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTreasure/pseuds/RubyTreasure
Summary: Moca doesn’t know what kind of bread to order, so she buys some croquette buns.





	Moca in Croquetteland

_What will I get today~?_

 

Moca always knew what to get when she came to Yamabuki Bakery, so why was today different? Was it because she came to love everything on the menu a lot? It was still such a pain.

Good thing she brought her warmest jacket, or else she’d be freezing outside.

 

What would be best for a nice snack? A chocolate coronet? A sweet bun? A bun in general? A croquette…?

 

A croquette!

 

That sounded nice. She may love buns and goes to order them often, but maybe a change of pace could put her decision making skills back to normal. That feeling became stronger when thinking of croquettes, so without a second thought she headed to the nearest place she knew that sells them—Kitazawa Meat.

* * *

“Ooo~ Hagumi! I see you working hard today~”

She was wearing her brown decorated apron, like she just got out of the kitchen from suspecting a customer coming in. Seeing her fired up was pretty cute, but Hagumi herself was pretty cute too.

 

“Yep, yep! Why wouldn’t I work hard? Taking charge of being the cashier is the best!”

 

Rows of freshly cooked croquettes and meat lined the display shelves by the cashier stand. Just seeing them made her mouth water, so when the savory smells of their sauces to the light air of the bread came through, that’s when it became like heaven!

 

“That’s a lot of energy you have there. As expected of Harohapi’s star bassist~ Anyway, do you have any recommendations?”

 

“Recommendations? Here I’d recommend everything!”

 

“Yeah, but I mean if you have anything with bread in it.”

 

“There’s always a tasty croquette bun if you wanna try one! Cool, right?”

 

They _do_ have something with bread! She wasn’t exactly surprised, but hearing that was super cool~

“A croquette bun, a croquette wrapped in bread… I’ll take two.”

 

“Perfect! That’ll be 290 yen!”

 

She didn’t look at the price before she ordered, but she was still good. Moca took out her bread shaped wallet and handed her a few bills.

 

“Thank you!! I’ll get ‘em right and ready for you!”

 

“Thanks~”

 

Time to wait. She never bought any before, but she heard from Saaya that they’re pretty quick with the orders (she saw the ones from the display stand, but those could still be fake, right? She couldn’t tell by looking at them) so her curiosity grew. But at least there was bread involved, and with that it’d be worth the wait, no matter how long.

All for bread, bread for all.

 

“Order number one!! Two croquette buns with extra bread!!!”

 

Moca grinned thinking of the bread.

She picked up the plastic bag containing her food once she got to the counter, then heading outside to eat. It sure did smell like croquettes, a good sign to her. She opened it up and took a wrapped croquette out, taking a bite after she let it cool down.

The potato and beef filling was smooth, and almost as fluffy as the bread. She expected nothing less from their great reputation, a croquette bun to tell everyone about. After cleaning up and grabbing a few napkins to go, she got ready to head back.

 

“You know what, can I get another ten croquette buns to take home?”


End file.
